Photon Dragon Slayer
by Hashtag Vedo
Summary: A legend is born. Naruto the Fairy King takes Fiore by storm. How will the mages react to a Sage in their guild? Read and find out
1. Prolouge

**This is the edited version of my first chapter. It was pointed out that I should have made it longer. Thank you we24 for your advice. It is greatly appreciated. This is a Naruto/Cana fic. I might add Mira later but for now I'm sticking with this. R&amp;R.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Talking= "Fairy Tail"

Thinking= 'Fairy Tail'

Beast talking=** "Fairy Tail"**

Beast thinking= **'Fairy Tail'**

Spell casting= "**Roar of the Fire Dragon"**

Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Fairy Tail but if I did I'd make canon Naruto much smarter

**Year X764**

A pair of violet luminescent eyes glared lightly at the bundle of orange blankets in the arms of an old acquaintance kneeling before him. **"You expect me to take care of this child of yours do you? Tell me, why would I do such a thing Kushina. As you might do well to recall, I'm not particularly fond of your kind." **Said redheaded woman looked up into the dragon's eyes with tears filling hers. The dragon's eyes widened, finally noticing her life capacity. **"You..." **"I don't have much time left Ryukoshi please, There's no one else I can entrust him to." Kushina nearly cried out to the bright neon colored dragon now known as Ryukoshi. **'Hmm the ningen's magical container is abnormally large, maybe I'll teach him my magic.' **The dragon thought to himself. **"Fine I'll do it. You've done well so far protecting him Kushina. Minato would've been proud."** Kushina looked up smiling slightly. "Thank you Ryu-kun, promise me he'll be safe okay?" **"I promise ningen." **Ryukoshi's deep voice growled out. Kushina nodded and closed her eyes slowly and whispered to her baby "Goodbye...Naruto.."

* * *

Ryukoshi looked down at the grave with the child hanging on to the scales on his back. He began walking away towards his den in the north. Looking back he sighed, **"I get the feeling this child will cause me many migraines in the future. In fact, I can feel one coming on now." **The photon dragon then lifted it's wings and flew away, careful not to make the child fall, as he was still asleep.

* * *

Cerulean eyes opened to a dark cave roof. Naruto shot up and looked around frantically "Mama?" No answer. "MAMA?!" Louder this time. He shouted again only to hear a loud roar from behind him. Naruto swiftly turned to see the giant dragon standing above him. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH" He shouted again. "Who are you and where is my mother?" Ryukoshi growled at the loud two-year old. Naruto glared back at the dragon. "I know you're not going to kill me so you might as well answer my question." **"What makes you think I'm not going to kill you ningen?" **The dragon sneered. "If you were you going to kill me you would have done it a long time ago." He shot back. Ryukoshi blinked before bursting out laughing. Naruto pouted, "What's so funny?" **"You're actually pretty smart for a ningen but you still have a long way to go. As for your mother, she died shortly after entrusting me with you." **Naruto then stood up and walked to a rock comfortable enough to sit on and looked up at the dragon tiredly. "Well if she believed you were the right one to take care of me then who am I to argue?" **'Hmm he's substantially more mature than I first imagined. Most children would take that news pretty hard, bu he just brushed it off. Maybe he's a worthy student after all.' **Ryukoshi thought to himself. "What is that name you keep calling me?" Naruto asked angrily. A tic mark appeared on the dragon's head, **"It means human, punk.****" **A tic mark appeared on Naruto's forehead "My name's Naruto dammit!" **"Hmph, you will remain ningen in my eyes until you earn the right for me to say your name you little meathead." **Naruto shouted out" Well I'll definitely earn that right, dattebayo!" Ryukoshi grunted in annoyance, **'Dattebayo'? Nevermind that he's too damn loud for his own good. But, no matter, I'll fix that soon enough.' "We'll see about that ningen. My name is Ryukoshi, stand up and we'll begin your training." **"YOSH!"

Read and review guys!


	2. Training

**This is the second chapter of Photon Dragon Slayer. And for those of you who think it's the same as Kite's monsters from Yu-gi-oh Zexal, it's not. I got the idea from it though. I'm also going to try and make these stories longer, I apologize for my first chapter but bear with me, I will absolutely make them longer. My goal is at least 3.5k per chapter. Now enough of my rambling. On with the show**

* * *

Talking: "Fairy Tail"

Thinking: 'Fairy Tail'

Beast talking: **"Fairy Tail"**

Beast thinking: **'Fairy Tail'**

Spell/casting: **"Roar of the Fire Dragon"**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Fairy Tail but hey, a guy can dream right?

* * *

**Year 770**

**"Heavenly blade of the Photon Dragon!"** A medium sized 8 year-old shouted as a sword of neon-colored magic appeared in his hands. The blonde then proceeded to slash the blade across the large dragon in front of him only for said dragon to block with his claw and laugh heartily. **"Nice try ningen, but you're too slow to actually hit me with that kind of attack." **'Tch' Naruto thought to himself. He then jumped above the head of the dragon and managed to spin in midair to avoid the dragon's wing from flattening him against the cave wall. "Oi, you overgrown lizard, I can finish this in 3 attacks." Ryukoshi(1) scoffed. **"You wanna bet on that ningen?" **Naruto didn't answer but chose instead to throw off his kimono top and stood in a kung-fu stance. Ryu's eyebrows(if dragons even have eyebrows) rose until he felt Naruto's magical power rising steadily. It suddenly burst until it reached 25% of he dragon's own power. Ryu's eyes widened. **' His control is getting better. If his power goes up any more then he might be able to learn _that _technique.' **There was now a very crushing power flowing off of the blonde in waves. "Three moves Ry**ukoshi**." Naruto growled out, his voice growing deeper and his skin beginning to grow scales. **'I should have known.' **Ryu grinned widely before both opponents called out their attack.  
**"ROAR OF THE PHOTON DRAGON!"  
"ROAR OF THE PHOTON DRAGON!"  
** Two twin blasts of equal size and purple color raced towards each other.

* * *

A brown haired girl looked up as she felt a chill run down her back. A voice called out to her, "Hey kiddo, be good ya hear? I'll be back before you know it." The girl looked up to see a man in a black cloak as he put his hand on the girl's head. This man was known as Gildarts Clive. The ace of Fairy Tail. The girl pouted. "You're gonna mess up my hair old man!" Gildarts chuckled before walking out the door and waving behind him. "Later Carmen!" A tic mark appeared on her forehead before shouting back, "It's CANA!" The girl shook her head before sighing to herself. 'Bye tou-san.'

* * *

**"That's one, ningen. Two left." ** "Heh, I know that." Naruto's voice returning to normal but his magic level not wavering in the slightest. "I'm just getting started you scaly bastard." Ryukoshi grinned before casting another spell, **"WING SLASH OF THE PHOTON DRAGON"** Naruto closed his eyes before calling out his own attack "**Grand Photon Disruption!"** A large beam of green particles connected with the two forces of energy speeding towards him: canceling the offending spell. Naruto began running up to the dragon, Ryu launching another spell. **"****GRAND PHOTON DESTRUCTION!"** This time a bright red neon energy beam began to make its way to Naruto's position. The young dragon slayer slid just underneath the offending beam of destruction and jumped several feet into the air. Although not without getting severely burned from the heat of the attack. Adorning a shit-eating grin, he pushed out the energy he had been secretly building. Ryukoshi's eyes widened. **'His power nearly matches my own. Was he secretly building this power the entire time?'** Naruto then called out, **"DRAGON FORCE!"** Ryu's jaw dropped in surprise; therefore he wasn't prepared for the next spell. **"MOLECULAR JUDGEMENT!"** A large golden ball of energy appeared in his hands as he slammed it into the dragon's chest. **"AARRGH!"** Ryukoshi roared before falling. The whiskered mage landed roughly on the ground and leaned on his elbow to look up at the dragon, one of his eyes closed from exhausting his magical reserves. The dragon then stood up and grinned, sweating slightly. **"Congratulations, you've achieved Dragon Force..._Naruto.._" **Naruto's other eye opened, he then grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you...Tou-san.."

* * *

**Time skip/ 7 years**

**Year X777**

Just in the mouth of the cave was a much older Naruto. Standing at 5'7, his sun-kissed blonde spiky hair tied behind him so that it reached his shoulders in a style similar to that of Jiraiya(even though they never met). Dressed in all black with a high collared jacket, an attached hood, with the sleeves pulled back to his elbows, the inside of his jacket being a shade of scarlet red. His cargo pants had several pockets and was also colored charcoal gray. Around his neck was something akin to a dog tag, engraved on its front was the kanji for "Kizuna"(2). Strapped to his back was a jian made of one of Ryukoshi's fangs. Said dragon stomped up to Naruto so that Naruto's back was facing him. **"We've both known for a long time that I would have to leave you Naruto, but I have no regrets. You are more ready than any other dragon slayer will be." **"That doesn't make it easier Ryu-tousan." The 15 year old grunted back at him. In the years that Naruto had been trained by Ryukoshi, he had his senes heightened to the highest degree and his loud and brash nature had dimmed down(mostly) to one of a more laid back but smarter personality. He was able to calculate situations better than he could have if he hadn't been trained so hard into the ground. Literally. The cave and the areas around it was covered with craters. Ryukoshi grunted, **"Quit your whining pipsqueak, you'll be fine in that Fairy Tail guild you told me about from when you decided to go on that training trip two years ago." **" 'DECIDED?' You made me go on that trip tou-teme." Naruto roared at his adoptive father. Ryukoshi roared with laughter. Naruto sighed and shook his head as he remembered his trip to Magnolia.

* * *

_Flashback Start_

A 13 year-old Naruto stood at the entrance to Magnolia and rubbed the back of his head. 'Tou-teme really sent me far this time didn't he?' The blonde teenager sighed before walking up to the nearest tourist. As he walked, he noticed several looks from blushing women. Naruto sighed 'Great, more fangirls.' He shook his head before catching up to a brown haired girl wearing a sundress. "Excuse me but would you happen to have a map of this city?" The girl turned around and blushed before answering. "U-uh no but I can show you around if you want. I know this place by heart. My name's Cana Alberona by the way, what's yours?" Naruto smiled lightly. "Naruto Uzumaki"

(x)

The guild doors opened to see an all out brawl between the guild members. "Oh no, they're at it again" Cana shook her head. Naruto's eyes widened as he grinned. "I take i this happens often?" "More often than you think kiddo" Naruto looked down to see a short man in an orange and blue elflike outfit with long bat ears for a hat. "Name's Makarov I'm the guild master here. Are you here because you want to join or are you filing a job request?" "Sorry Makarov-san maybe I'll join another time, Cana here was just showing me around Magnolia. I'm new to the area and this is one of the stops on my training trip. Naruto answered with his arm slung over Cana's shoulders. Cana blushed furiously. Makarov nodded his head before adding, "You must live pretty far if you don't know the area that well. What kind of magic do you use if I'm correct in assuming you're a mage." By this point the guild had stopped to listen to the conversation between the three mages. Naruto nodded, "Yes, I am a mage in fact. However, I use two magic styles rather than one." "That's not unheard of for a mage to know two magics" Makarov responded. Naruto nodded before saying, " My secondary magic is **Light Magic**" Makarov smiled, "So we have the same magic, but what's your primary magic?" Naruto shook his head and laughed. "I doubt you've heard of my primary magic but it's known as **Photon Dragon Slayer Magic**."

"..."

"WHAT?"

_Flashback End_

* * *

"Yeah" Naruto said smiling. **"It's time for me to leave Naruto, It's going to be a long time before we see each other again got it?" **"Yeah, take care of yourself. By the time we meet again I'll be stronger than you." **"Tch. don't get cocky just because you learned Photon Drive. Your training may be finished but your scales can still be stronger." **Naruto punched the dragon's front left leg and started to walk away. Ryukoshi stepped out of the cave his wings glowing brightly in the dark. He then proceeded to stretch his wings to their full length and began to flap them. He took off with a loud roar as Naruto replied with his own. Naruto stretched and then began walking away from the cliff.

A couple months into Naruto's travels he met a boy who went only by "Jellal". They traveled for another few months before Naruto led them to an open clearing. In which was a little girl crying near some broken trees. Naruto walked up to the little girl with a smile on his face. "Hey, why are you crying little one?" The blue-haired girl looked up with tears in her eyes as she cried out, "My mother left and I don't know why! I can't find her anywhere aaaaahhh." Naruto got on his knees and looked the girl in her eyes, "Don't worry little one. We will find her together okay?" The girl wiped her tears away before looking up at the two boys. "R-really? You're really g-going to help m-me nii-chan?" "Of course we will." This time it was Jellal who answered the little girl with a small smile on his face. "My name is Jellal, my friend here is called Naruto", Naruto waved, "Would you mind telling me your name?" The girl nodded before answering, "H-hi my name is Wendy, I'm a **Sky Dragon Slayer**."

* * *

**Year X778**

Naruto stood in front of two large wooden doors. He looked up to see the large guild emblem above the door with the words directly underneath reading _Fairy Tail_.

He looked to the side to see his masked best friend staring behind him. "We closed the Anima already Mystogan, you worry too much." "And you worry too little, Naruto." Mystogan shot back. Just then, they both stiffened and turned around. "See? I knew I felt one coming, you go on ahead and join, I'll take care of this." Mystogan said before disappearing in a gust of wind. Naruto sighed, 'I hate it when he's right. But it'll be nice to see some old faces.' Naruto walked forward and placed his hands on the door before he heard a voice call out to him. "Naruto? Is that really you?" Naruto turned around to face the brown haired girl standing in front of him. Cana had certainly grown up in the three years he had gone from Fairy Tail. She now started to wear her hair down instead of in a bun like she did when they first met. She had abandoned her orange sundress for an orange shirt underneath a _green _dress of a smaller length. She wore an armored bracelet on her left bicep. Her eyes were now a darker shade of purple than before, but that only added to her appeal. "It's been a long time. You look beautiful Cana-chan." Naruto smiled. Cana blushed before responding, "It has, and thank you, you look handsome as well hon- uuh I mean Naruto." She stumbled, correcting herself. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Cana had been having 'dreams' about him, most of which involved them in her bedroom. "Well how about we catch up after I join the guild then hime? It'll be like a date." She blushed darker. "O-okay then, let's get you signed up!" She cheered. 'Really gotta watch that stutter. But to think my dreams might come true so soon.' A chibi version of herself in her head gave a victory dance. Cana grabbed his hand and pushed open the doors to the guild and shouted "Everyone, look who's come back!" Literally every mage(except Ivan) in the guild including the drunken guild master on the bar counter looked to the front of the guild and cheered for their favorite blonde mage. He had earned the respect of everyone in the guild, including Gildarts when he beat Laxus to a pulp when he first came to the guild. Naruto preferred to finish his fights quickly unless he's enjoying the fight. Something his father drilled into him he says. Watching the two young mages walk into the guild, the short guild master hopped off the bar counter and walked up to them. "Are you heeeeere to fiiinally join the guild Naruto?" He asked in a drunken slur. "Yeah yeah jiji I'm joining this time." The short guild master glared at the blonde. "Took you long enough didn't it short stuff?" Naruto turned to see the owner of the voice and grinned when he saw his old friends Macao and Wakaba standing at the bar. "I'm the same height as you now Macao, you dolt." Wakaba laughed, "He's got you there old man. In fact I think he might be getting taller than you hahaha." The three friends guffawed until Naruto stiffened and ducked, jabbing his hand upwards into a speeding Mirajane. Her eyes bulged out and her words caught in her throat as she was in the process of yelling "FIGHT ME". He then threw her over his shoulder into one of the tables that wasn't broken.  
"Mira-nee!"  
"Nee-chan!"  
The two voices of the Strauss siblings called out in distress. Naruto sighed, "Why do you insist on fighting me Mira? You know you're going to lose every time." Mira glared at him and pushed her two siblings off of her. "Because the only way I can prove I'm the strongest in the guild is to beat you teme. You beat Laxus, who was originally the third strongest mage in the guild, not counting master. So all I have to do is beat you and then one day I'll fight Gildarts too." Naruto sighed again. Cana cleared her throat, "Well I have an idea." Makarov walked over with Erza by his side. Naruto and Erza nodded at each other. They had a sort of mutual respect for each other even though Naruto was stronger. For some reason, he really liked her red hair. "What's this idea of yours Cana-chan?" Makarov asked, a thoughtful look adorning his face. "W-well what if Naruto and Mira fought in the back? Naruto could use it as his chance for you to see what his skill level really is and Mira could use it as her chance to finally fight Naruto." Everyone in the guild went silent. Cana looked around. "What's wrong with all of you?" "Cana-chan that's brilliant!" Naruto said happily. Cana gained a tic mark. "You act like that's surprising you bunch of idiots." Macao rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. 'Why do I feel like that was directed at me?'

* * *

Outside behind the guild, the two fighters stood about 30 yards from each other. Cana walked through the crowd that had gathered behind the fence to take bets for who would win the match. A few mages who joined after Naruto first visited, voted for Mira. They had never met Naruto before; therefore, they believed that Mira would win. The majority of the guild knew however, that Naruto would win. They just weren't sure how. "You ready punk?" Mira shouted from across the field. Naruto unsheathed his sword and grinned before taking a kenjutsu stance. "I'm more ready than you'll ever be goth girl." Makarov waved his hands in a 'come hither' motion and shouted "BEGIN!"

(-)

"There ya go, bright orange guild stamp just like you wanted!" Lisanna said cheerily. Naruto nodded as he checked out the stamp on his right shoulder. "It looks great Lisanna, thanks." The girl smiled before walking away. Cana smiled mischieviously before punching his shoulder. "I hope you won't forget our date Naruto-kun." Naruto rubbed his shoulder and laughed nervously, a sweatdrop forming. 'She punches really hard.' "What's this I hear about you two going on a date?" The short guild master asked with a perverted grin as he jumped on the bar counter. "You weren't supposed to hear that master. You shouldn't be eavesdropping." She then pushed him off the counter. A few seconds later he climbed back on grumbling about aggressive children. "Well before you go Naruto I still have to give you a rank." Nodding to the guild master he leaned on Cana before she pushed him to the floor as well. He got back up with a comical expression. Anime tears running down his face. Makarov cleared his throat. "If I may continue..." Naruto straightened up before nodding again. "Well you're clearly S-class, although how much exactly I'm not quite sure. You could be mid S-class, maybe just above Laxus." Said mage grunted from atop the second floor. Naruto nodded and walked with Cana to the request board where no one could hear them talking. Naruto turned Cana to face him. "I'll take one of these jobs here", he motioned to the board,"and then we can head out to the train station tomorrow okay?" She giggled and nodded her head and walked away to talk to Erza. As she walked, she pulled out her cards, 'Fateful encounter huh?' She smiled to herself and skipped over to the redhead, who was confused as to why she was so happy.

Naruto walked into Makarov's office with the job request in his hand until he noticed the grave look on the guild master's face. "Oi, jiji what's wrong?" He looked up and showed the paper in his hands. "Tell me, what do you know of the Dark guild known as Kuro Yoake(3)?"

* * *

**Thank you guys for the much needed advice on making my chapters. It took longer than I expected to type this, what with finals coming up and all. I realize I may use to many line breaks but I'm not quite that good with transitions unfortunately. I skipped Naruto and Mira's fight for a reason but I won't state it for now. Yes the Grand Photon Disruption is similar To Gildarts' Disassemble Magic, but it's different in where Gildarts takes apart the attack before it can connect, Naruto destroys the energy used to make the spell as it's being cast. And finally yes, Molecular Judgement is basically a magic version of Rasen Shuriken, just without the shape.**

**Ryukoshi: Photon Dragon **

**Kizuna: Bonds**

**Kuro Yoake: Black Dawn**

R&amp;R!


	3. Black Dawn?

**Hey guys this is the third installment of Photon Dragon Slayer. It's going to take quite a bit of time before I update as I'm going to be making these chapters much longer. I was going to add more to the chapter but it seems you guys want to read it already so just to let you guys know I'm already working on the next chaapter. I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback. It's helpful and I appreciate how you guys like the pairing. I see too few of this kind of pairing. Cana is a very strong character, but most writers don't like to include her in pairings. It's pretty sad. *sniff* also I'm going to be making the storyline longer before canon starts. So Natsu and the other Fairies will be a little older. Right now I'd say that Naruto is in the same area of ranking as Gildarts when Naruto is serious. Not quite as strong as the overpowered mage, but strong enough that they might tie a few times. Oh and just a note, both Gildarts and Naruto would lose to Makarov. Gray is apart of the guild right now I just haven't mentioned him yet. Yes, the jian is basically Sokka's sword from Avatar:The last Airbender, just a lot cooler.**

**Tensa-Zangetsu102: he gets his power from meditating with the sun's rays. It powers both his Light magic and his Photon magic.**

**avidnarutofan: that bugged me too but I wasn't sure how to shorten it. Yeah he did learn Dragon Force on his own. Yes, Wendy was taken to cait shelter , I'm going to do a flashback where Wendy remembers them taking her to the guild. Flashback for Naruto and Mira too.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Fairy Tail *sniff* unfortunately.**

* * *

_"Tell me, what do you know of the Dark guild known as Kuro Yoake?" _

"Black Dawn." Naruto translated angrily. "I know more about them than you could ever hope to imagine Master." Makarov's eyes widened as Naruto never actually called him that as he preferred to take jabs about either his height or his age.

"Have you ever come into contact with them before Naruto?" Makarov asked seriously. Naruto growled in response before sitting down. After a few minutes of clenching and unclenching his fists he looked up at Makarov, his normally slitted, cerulean eyes turning a violent purple.

"The leader of Black Dawn killed my parents. My father sacrificied himself so that kaa-san could get away. She succeeded in going into hiding for two years before they finally cornered her by Shirotsume. The guild master, Ketsueki Tsuki(1) ordered the murder of both my parents because they infiltrated their guild and got serious intel on their illegal dealings and crimes. They're a terrorist group whose sole purpose is to destroy Fiore. Tsuki had threatened to demolish a town with an overpowered **Abyss Break. **When he cornered my mother they fought for several days before he made a mistake that allowed her to mistake. She only made it to my adoptive father's abode before she died of her wounds. Ryu-tousan couldn't save her."

Makarov sat listening intently to his story and bristled at how the dark magic user threatened to destroy a town.

"Did Ryukoshi-san tell you all of this?"

"Yes, we had a long discussion about it. It was about that time he decided to teach me **Photon Drive ** by inserting a dragon lacrima inside me to merge with my magic container. But I'm only going to use that move against that evil man."

Makarov nodded sagely before handing him the paper from the council. Naruto read it and shuddered with anger.

"So those fools on the council 'believe' Kuro Yoake may be a threat but say not to get involved? What kind of utter bullshit is this?" Naruto all but yelled.

Makarov shook his head. "They know that Kuro Yoake murdered and kidnapped villagers a few days ago. They believe they are no longer in the village but they want all guilds to keep an eye out and be safe when out on jobs or out of their respective cities."

Naruto growled sighed. 'Those fools' "They want the guilds to know so they can at least be ready, but they're not gonna tell the public so as not to induce panic and let the dark guild know we're onto them." it was more a statement than a question, but Makarov nodded in response anyway.

"You should let the rest of the guild know. I have a date to go on. You can tell them what I told you, they deserve to know." Naruto said as he walked out the door.

Makarov sighed to himself, 'I might have to retire soon. I'm getting too old for this.' Little did he know a certain pink-haired dragon slayer would join that day who would cause him to have a great many headaches.

(-)

Naruto walked up to a table filled with laughing, young mages. The group consisted of Elfman, Lisanna, Mira, Erza, Gray, and then Cana. Each of which greeted Naruto differently. Elfman nodded politely; Lisanna waved cheerily; Mira licked her lips seductively;Erza smiled at him; Gray stripped and waved at him; and Cana took a swig of beer.

"Cana what are you doing drinking beer? You know you're not old enough."

"Shh, I'm old enough to go on jobs; therefore, I can drink." Cana answered back.

"Well I hope you're sober enough to go on this job with me."

"Ooohh are you two going on a date Naruto-nii?" Lisanna asked with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Yeah, and we should be leaving now." Naruto said and shook his head.

"Alright, I'm ready to go. Let's do it." Cana said as she got out of the booth and stood up cheerily.

"Why, I didn't realize you were into that already Caaana." Mira drawled out mockingly. Cana blushed angrily and blasted lightning at her. She dodged, but it unfortunately destroyed part of the wall behind her.

"Ugh, whatever." Cana grabbed Naruto's arm and almost dragged him out of the guild. By the time they reached outside, Naruto had wrestled out of Cana's iron grip. But not before shouting back at Gray to put his clothes back on.

(-)

Naruto and Cana sat at a bench near the train station catching up on the last three years Naruto was away.

"This Mystogan sounds like a really great friend." Cana said leaning her head on Naruto's shoulders.

"He is, in fact if I'm guessing correctly, then he'll be done with is job in a few weeks and he'll come join Fairy Tail." Naruto nodded, absentmindedly putting her hair into a braid. He untied it and put it into a different hairstyle. This repeated 8 times before the train pulled into the station. Cana got up and admired her new look before grabbing her bags and following Naruto on the train.

"Maybe you should be a hairstylist then Naruto-kun." Cana smiled.

"Oh? And what brought this on Cana-chan? Was it something I said?" Naruto asked sitting down in the train seat.

"You've been styling my hair for the past half an hour now" Cana said, staring at him blankly.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

'Baka' Cana thought to herself. She then shook her head and sat her bag down on the seat. She sighed and punched his arm.

"Alright then baka, why don't you tell me what this job is about since we've got time."

Naruto nodded. "Well we're meeting our client at a town called Fenica. It's about two hours journey halfway to Mt Hakobe. he's paying us to take care of some rogue mages that have threatened his life recently."

"Sounds easy enough. How much is he paying us?"

Naruto grinned, "5,000,000 jewels"

Cana whistled. "These thugs must be pretty dangerous then"

Suddenly the train lurched forward. Both mages looked out the window to see that the train had finally pulled out of the station.

"So where are we going for our date Naruto-kun?" Cana asked smirking.

"Ah see that's a secret Cana-chan. You'll just have to wait for it until after the job is over okay?" Naruto flashed a fox-like grin at her, his whiskers enhancing it more. It actually looked really cute to Cana.

Half an hour into the train ride, it stopped.

"There's no way we're at Fenica already, get out your cards." Naruto whispered to Cana seriously. She did so and Naruto put one hand on his sword hilt. As they began walking up the aisle, Naruto motioned for several people to stay quiet. They reached the front of the train to see some thugs harassing the conductor. Naruto launched at the first one, kicking him out of the train and into his buddies. Cana followed up with summoning a large stone spire to send the thugs flying only to have the leader destroy it with his own earth magic.

**"Earth Magic: Boulder Explosion"** The mage called. The force of the attack sent Cana flying into Naruto's arms. The mages took this as a chance to attack and all of them called out their respective attack.

**"Earth Magic: Falling Towers"**

**"Wind Magic: Raging Tempest"**

**"Shadow Magic: Black Hole"  
**

Three beams of destruction made their way to Naruto only for him to use his free hand and call out a spell of his own.

**"Grand Photon Disruption!"**

The large beam of green particles cancelled out the three attacks, causing a plume of smoke to rise. Creating just enough of a distraction for Naruto and Cana to call out their next attacks.

**"Cards Magic: Three Wall Red Barrier"**

**"Light Magic: Golden Flame Dance"**

Three walls of red energy surrounded the thugs, effectively trapping them until the golden flames crashed down from the opening in the top of the barrier, burning them severely but not enough to kill them. When the smoke and debris had cleared, it found Naruto tying up the burned thugs and Cana apologizing to the conductor for his rough treatment. When they arrived at Fenica train station, they handed the thugs over to some waiting Rune Knights. The commander of the squad attempted to thank the two mages but before he could get the words out, the golden haired mage picked up the brunette and disappeared in a flash.

* * *

"I'd like to thank you for helping me out in this troubled time. Ever since I went public about their guild and had them disbanded, several of the members of the former _Black Samurai_ have come looking to kill me for revenge."

"The pleasure is ours, revenge is not going to achieve anything for them and I'm going to be the one to tell them that: face to face."

Cana glanced at him and smiled. "Don't worry , Naruto and I will keep you safe."

"Thank you, I shall make this worth your while, I swear." Mr. Fuyu said happily.

(-)

Two figures slipped out of the mansion to run back to their comrades and let them know of the events that just unfolded.

Walking into the run-down building, they ran to the five other members situated around a table discussing their next plan to infiltrate the mansion.

"Boss!" The mage known as Tenzo called out to the heavily cloaked man standing just behind the table where the light hanging from the ceiling couldn't his face.

"What is it Tenzo?" The man asked gruffly.

"That old pervert hired some mages as bodyguards." He responded.

The man spared a glance at the man. "Which guild?"

"Fairy Tail, sir"

"Gildarts?"

"No, just two kids, but the blonde looks like he can fend for himself."

The man stood up straight. "Did you say blonde?" Tenzo nodded fearfully.

"Could it be that brat from before?"

"Whether he is or isn't doesn't matter. He won't get in our way a second time."

"Oh I seriously doubt that, Karasu(2). I've already done it once. And you know what they say, second time's the charm. Meaning I'm going to take you out for good now." A grinning Naruto shouted from atop a wooden support beam. Cana right beside him.

A tic mark appeared on his forehead as he lifted his fist at the blonde. "That's not the saying you little punk! And you two!" His fierce gaze upon the two scouts. "You led him straight to our base you idiots!"

"But that's impossible, he didn't even look our way back at the mansion."

"Now if I actually looked at you, you would have known I was onto you already. I sensed your presence as soon as we entered the mansion."

"Even so," Karasu growled and threw off his cloak. "You won't be leaving here alive and I'll take down that old pervert as well."

Naruto grinned and jumped down, unsheathing his sword as he did so.

"One hit K.O. Punk!"

"You're on!"

Both mages then called out their attacks, Naruto slashing his sword towards Karasu.

**"DEAD PULSE!"**

**"SUNSET BURST!"**

The two opposing energies clashed, one a dark purple the other a deep orange color. The attacks then pushed past each other. Each combatant's eyes widened as another voice called out

**"Reverse Tower"**

A shield appeared in front of Naruto, effectively negating the enemy's spell. Karasu cursed as his body felt like it was being torn apart by the sharp blade of light energy coursing through his veins. Naruto then slashed his jian in a flurry of moves that none but Naruto himself could see. Crashing into the ground the blonde lept off the body and slashed through the two mages who stood in front of him. Four cards then impaled the last two mages, knocking them unconscious. Cana landed next to Naruto grinning.

"Tranquilizer cards" she stated proudly.

"Nice" Naruto said admiring her use of the cards.

(-)

"There you go Commander, five dark mages fresh out the oven."

The commander shook his head at the blonde's joke.

"I didn't happen to get your name from before. Would you mind telling me?"

Naruto nodded at the commander and pointed at Cana

"My name's Cana Alberona, nice to meet you." He nodded.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Got it memorized?"

'Where'd he get that from' Cana sweatdropped.

"Well it's a pleasure doing business with you fine mages of Fairy Tail. My name is Arcadios, I look forward to meeting again."

"Likewise Arcadios-dono."

The three mages then walked away.

'Hmm, the Golden Flash of Fairy Tail has just made a name for himself.'

* * *

"R-really? You Fairy Tail mages sure work fast. Well as promised here's your jewels and a little extra for finishing the job so quickly."

"Thank you Fuyu-san. I hope we can continue to expect your requests at the guild." Naruto said respectfully, surprising the hell out of Cana.

"Of course, your guild is now my go-to for jobs." The old man said smiling.

Once they left the mansion Cana decided to look inside the bag of jewels and stopped cold. Forgetting that Naruto was talking to her, she interrupted him.

"H-hey Naruto?"

"Yes Cana-chan, what's wrong?"

"I-is this right? He said 'a little extra' but this.."

Naruto walked over to Cana's side and looked at the contents of the bag. His eyes then bulged out of their sockets. Inside the bag was now 200,000,000 jewels.

* * *

Naruto and Cana walked into Magnolia's gate, holding hands. It was at this time that the sun had almost completely set. Yes, they were now dating. Both feeling that their date had went extremely well, they walked up to the guild to see Makarov talking to a pink-haired child.

"Oi, jiji who's the-OOF" Said sound was made because the child had tackled him and started shouting.

"You, why do you smell like a dragon?! Who are you?!" Naruto grabbed the child by his neck and slammed him into the ground, creating a crater. He lifted his fist-

"Naruto, wait he's a new member!" Makarov shouted, running towards the two.

Naruto looked down at the quite scared and angry child. "I'll answer your questions, son of Igneel, but never try something like that again or I'll snap you in half."

The pink-haired dragon slayer shot up. "How do you know my father? Do you know where he is? Tell me!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY" Naruto shouted.

Everyone in the vicinity flinched.

"One at a time." He growled out.

The boy gulped.

"I smell like a dragon because I'm a dragon slayer as well. And before you ask or call bullshit, I was raised by Ryukoshi, the **Photon Dragon**. My name is Naruto and I know your father because he's my uncle. No I don't know where he is, Ryukoshi told me that they were ordered to disappear on a certain date. If you are the son of Igneel then your name must be Natsu, am I correct?"

Natsu nodded.

"Then welcome to the guild Pyro(3)".

"Arigato Itoko(4)" Natsu cried into Naruto's arms.

"Oi, you two are a couple of idiots, ya know that?" Cana sighed exasperatedly.

Makarov chuckled heartedly. 'He'll fit in nicely'

* * *

There was another guild brawl. For the past few weeks that Natsu has been apart of the guild, he's caused more fights in the guild than what was usually normal. Naruto and Cana went on another date, and he began to help Natsu finish his training. At the moment Naruto sat at the bar with Laxus, Ivan, and Makarov.

"Hey Laxus let's go on a job later. I also wanna know where you got those headphones. I want a pair of my own." Naruto commented to Laxus as they both watched the guild fight growing steadily more and more comical.

"Sure, why not blondie. I need some more money anyway" Laxus said smirking.

"You're blonde too ya bastard." Naruto said with his own grin

In the few weeks, that Naruto had come back he had also become best friends with Laxus. Mystogan joined two days after Natsu and knocked out almost everyone in the guild with a sleeping spell. Naruto had to prevent a situation from going out of hand by explaining to all three Dreyars and Gildarts who he was, as they were the only ones who hadn't passed out. It was a very tense situation at first but Makarov eventually let Mystogan join. Naruto and Gildarts trained a bit and Naruto formed a team with Laxus and Mystogan. Mystogan's only request to the master was that only Naruto and the Dreyars be allowed to see his face to know what he really looked like. Mira had been flirting with Naruto constantly, mostly just to mess with Cana. But also because she liked Naruto. As did most of the women in Fiore. One of the reporters from Sorcerer's Magazine came to interview Fairy Tail and a few of the famous new recruits. They placed him as Sexiest Male Mage Alive. Cana and Mira fought over this constantly. Mira's arguement saying they should try a threesome, Cana's being they didn't have sex yet and she wasn't going to let her first time be with two people. The magazine had also begun to give nicknames to these new rising mages. Naruto's nickname was The Golden Flash of Fairy Tail. Since not many people had actually met Mystogan, they didn't really have a nickname for him. Natsu was still a hothead and found that he and Gray would always fight about something or other, so they didn't end up interviewing him or Gray.

"This guild is gonna be destroyed by your brats pretty soon old man" Ivan said smirking.

"Tch. I'll make 'em pay for it if they do Ivan. And you encourage it too"

"And you don't?" Ivan shot back

Naruto shook his head and got up. "Come on hotshot I got headphones to buy"

Laxus snickered, "Whatever you say dragonbreath"

Naruto walked out the guild with Laxus in tow. Makarov turned then to Ivan, who had a sick grin on his face.

'What are you thinking Ivan?' Makarov thought to himself.

(-)

"Alright Naruto, this is the store where I bought my **Magic Headphones.**"

"This place? It's a branch of Heartz Kreuz man. That place where Erza-chan buys her armor and weapons." Naruto said looking at Laxus blankly.

"Heartz Kreuz isn't just for women dude."

Naruto stared at him.

"Ok well, it's mostly for women but they have guy stuff too."

Naruto began laughing at him.

"Do you want the headphones or not Naruto?"

"Alright alright, I'm done. Let's go inside."

They walked over to an isle for magic accessories and Naruto stared at the immense supply of magic items. only a few of them were headphones. He saw a pair like the ones Laxus had but he wanted a different pair. Laxus's headphones were what's called **Lightning Rod Headphones**. They were only usable if you were a lightning mage. Naruto looked at a pair on a far shelf that caught his eye. They were wireless, black chrome with a sunset orange trim. Naruto took these up to the front desk.

"Hey can I get these two places engraved?" He asked pointing to the back of the speaker and the headband."

"Sure thing Naruto-san. What would you like for the engraving?"

"I want a dragon on the back of the speakers and the kanji for Maelstrom on the headband. Can you do that?" Naruto said

"Yeah of course. Give me about half an hour"

The man took the headphones and walked to the back of the store. Laxus turned to look at his fellow blonde with a confused look.

"What's up Laxus?" Naruto asked.

"How the hell do you expect to be able to pay for that? It's at least 700,000 jewels."

"I make more money than you Laxus, that's how."

Laxus scoffed. "Yeah right"

"You wanna bet?"

"Hell yeah, I'll bet 10,000 jewels."

"Done."

"I make at least 50,000 jewels each job dragonbreath."

"My first job working for Fairy Tail I made 200,000,000 jewels hotshot."

Laxus's jaw dropped. "You! You're the one that took that job from that old pervert."

"Yeah, and he comes by, gives me a job every week. 3/4 as much as the first the job every time."

So you're.."

"Rich? Yeah"

"Tch. Then you don't need my money for this"

"A bet is a bet Laxus. Pay up."

Laxus grumbled but handed over the necessary jewels.

At that moment, the store owner came back with the now engraved headphones.

"Here's your headphones, as requested."

"Thanks, here's your money. keep the change, I've got more than enough."

The man bowed as did the two customers. Naruto and Laxus then left the store, one looking quite content and the other quite disgruntled.

"Laxus, how about the next time Fuyu-san comes with a job request, me, you, and Cana go together."

Laxus merely grunted in response.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Naruto said laughing. The two walked then walked home.

* * *

"What did we miss?" Naruto asked. When they walked into the guild, all they saw was body after body laying on the ground. Elfman was in a corner of the room mumbling about being a man; Mira and Erza were fighting on top of the bar counter; Natsu and Gray were rolling around on the ground; and neither Makarov nor Ivan were conscious.

"Honestly, the crap this guild gets into when we leave." Laxus sighed exasperatedly.

"Imagine what we would see when we actually are at the guild." Naruto said.

The mages shared a look and burst out laughing. Naruto then walked behind the bar counter and got himself and Laxus some beers. He walked into the kitchen and began to make himself some ramen. He brought out two bowls.

"What is that?" The lightning mage asked.

"It's a delicacy a friend of mine showed me. It's called Ramen. I always keep a few hundred cup ramens with me, but it's always nice to have one homemade."

"If you say so" Laxus slid one of the bowls towards him and took a bite. His eyes widened "T-this is..."

"Yes, it's the food of the GODS!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

* * *

**Ketsueki Tsuki: Blood Moon**

**Karasu: Crow**

**Pyro: someone who has a tendency to light things on fire**

**Arigato Itoko: Thank you, cousin**

R&amp;R!


	4. I'm going with you

**This is now the fourth chapter of our story. I say "our" because you guys are the reason I'm still going on with this story. I got the idea for a Terrorist organization by reading Titania and The Hunter by Master Attlon. That's my favorite Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover. I love being able to answer your questions so ask away. **

**avidnarutofan: he will use hand to hand combat, he just uses his sword for people he respects as formidable opponents. I'm using Fuyu-san as a constant for Naruto to receive a steady flow of money. Plus, I thought'd be funny for Cana to see how much working with Naruto would get her paid. I had to have Naruto react that way with Natsu because he wanted to keep him in line instead of being so loud. Yeah, I'll keep Naruto and Laxus friends until the Phantom Lord arc. Laxus is going to become mainly angry at Makarov, but Naruto will talk him through it.**

**I've always wanted Naruto to have some headphones like Laxus but I wanted them to like something like Neku's. If you don't know who Neku is, he has a game called _The World Ends With You_. **

**Cerulean Knight: it's powered by lacrima. They last a long time. He would need to refill them with magic after they run out but they pretty much run on his light magic.**

**I made a mistake earlier when I explained how he powered his photon magic was powered. I realized it would make much more sense if he just assimilated the pure eternano in the air.**

**Sorry I took wayyyyyy too long to post this but I've been making a lot of edits and I have too many ideas I need to put into one chapter.**

**Now that that's settled, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Fairy Tail**

* * *

Cana walked up to the two-story warehouse and gawked. 'With as much money as he has, he could definitely afford a much better place. So why a warehouse apartment?' Entering the apartment, she walked up to the landlord staring around. It was a very artistic establishment.

"These are very nice pictures, did you make them?" Cana asked the landlord.

"Oh no, that would be Naruto-san's doing. He loves painting." She answered back, smiling.

'Well she's certainly nicer than our landlord at Fairy Hills.' Cana sweatdropped, remembering the cranky old woman that owns the female dorms.

"Could you tell me where I could find him?" Cana asked nicely.

"Well, he lives in the loft, but if he's not there then you'll find him in the basement sweetie." She replied.

"The basement? Why would he be down there of all places?"

"Oh well, he's renovating it. Turned it into a dojo of sorts."

"A dojo? Wow, that's impressive." Cana said surprised.

The landlord nodded and pointed upstairs, "I believe he's in the loft right now if you wanna check."

"Thank you Miss-"

"Just call me Ayame dear" She smiled kindly.

"Oh well, thank you Ayame-san"

"Anytime dear, just promise me you won't have _too _ much fun now" she winked at the girl.

Cana blushed and walked up the stairwell. She reached a hall with two doors, one on each side. She walked to the one with the dark blue metal door and rung the bell. She waited a few seconds before she heard a loud click and the metal door slid open sideways to reveal Naruto without a shirt on. His golden hair flowing down to his shoulders. He was wearing a pair of green cargo shorts that reached below his knees. His hands were covered in bandages and his necklace was clinging to his sweating body. All this was too much for Cana as her face turned bright red.

"Naruto what happened to you? You're sweating like crazy."

Naruto laughed, "Sorry Cana, I'm just training."

"Training? Who trains at this time of the morning?" She asked incredulously.

"I never went to sleep" He laughed again.

"What do you mean you didn't go to sleep? By the time you took me home last night, it was already 11:00! What kind of training could you possibly be doing?"

"Come in and I'll show you" He said, sliding his door open enough that she could walk into the apartment. She entered and gawked at the giant mat that was placed in the middle of the floor. The mat itself wasn't what surprised her. It was the fact that 9 swords were balanced upon each other, a wooden plank also balanced atop of these. Naruto then backflipped onto the wooden plank and stood upon it with one hand on the board. He then began to do one-handed push-ups.

"Impressive right?" Naruto asked grinning.

"I've seen better" Cana said smugly. To which Naruto facefaulted, effectively making the swords and the plank fall along with Naruto. Cana broke out laughing at the betrayed look on Naruto's face.

Naruto then got up, grumbling. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up now. I'll get you back for that."

"I'm sure you will baby" she said as she kissed his cheek.

"I don't have much in the way of food. Just a lot of ramen." Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"That stuff you got Laxus hooked on? It's not good just to eat noodles Naru-kun."

"I know, but it's addictive. Besides, there's something else I can eat right?" He said sliding up to her.

"My god, I make ONE joke about eating me out and you never let it go." She cried exasperatedly.

Naruto blinked. "Well that's not what I was talking about but hey-" He was cut off as Cana attempted to punch him. He sidestepped and caught her when she tripped. He then picked her up bridal style and stared into her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up. He leaned forward and their lips locked in a passionate embrace. Their eyes slowly closed as the kiss became more heated. After a few minutes, Cana licked his bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. He obliged and opened his mouth. It soon became a battle for dominance with both tongues sliding around each other's mouths. Naruto won and they broke apart for air soon after. They were breathing heavily staring into each other's eyes, their foreheads pressed together.

"We could stay like this ya know?" Cana whispered to him.

"We both know that's not possible Cana-chan." He whispered back.

"I know" She looked down sadly, "But it's a nice thought."

"Hey now, you won't be getting rid of me that easily" He said placing his hand under chin, making her look up at him.

"Oh well that's a shame." She said grinning.

"oh _whatever _" he said rolling his eyes and setting her back down on the ground.

Cana smiled mischievously before her eyes widened and looked down at the ground.

"Hm? What's wrong Cana?" Naruto asked frantically.

"That was my first kiss..." She answered quietly.

"How was it?" Naruto asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Cana?"

"I-it was amazing okay!" She yelled at him, her face entirely red.

He smirked at her. "I'll break you out of that shell soon enough. But thank you."

"Thanks for what?" She asked.

"The kiss, it was my first too."

Cana's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah"

"But that was...wow..." She blinked before grinning again, "Looks like I got a good one then huh baby?"

"I could say the same thing Cana-_chan_" he said pulling her into another kiss.

She pushed him off and decided to take a look around the loft. She entered the kitchen first and looked in the cabinets where, true to his word, were filled with hundreds of packets of ramen. Shaking her head she grabbed a soda from the fridge and moved on the living room. There were three bean bag chairs, a sofa, and a flatscreen against the wall. Leading outside to the deck there were two deck chairs facing the sea behind the guild. Walking down the hall she passed the bathroom and the hall closet. She then walked into his bedroom. The bed sheets were dark blue with orange flames lining the bottom. There were three posters on the walls, one above the door depicting a white lotus tile; the one above the bed was a picture of Amaterasu; and the last one, across from the bed, was that of a sound wave. Next to his bed was a stand with a bamboo lamp shade which wasn't lit at the moment. Below the poster of the sound wave was a dresser, on top of which was his jian and a lacrima in front of it

"You like it?" Naruto asked, stepping into the room.

"It's quaint, not what I expected of someone with as much money as you, but I like it." Cana said.

"Thank you that's what I was going for. Besides, I'm not into fancy or extravagant furniture or buildings. Relatively simple is better for me." Cana grinned at him."Well I guess 'simple' wouldn't be the right way to describe it now would it?" Cana shook her head in the negative.

"I'm afraid not"

"Ah well the basement at least is clearly not a simple space."

"I'll be the judge of that"

Naruto smirked before leading her to the lacrima-powered elevator. He pulled up the gate and led her inside.

"Ladies first"

She shook her head at his antics. He lowered the gate and flipped the switch inside the elevator causing it to go down.

"Why is there only one switch?" Cana asked.

"I'm the only one who uses the basement" he said smiling at her. Cana nodded and then looked past him. They had finally reached the basement and when he lifted the gate again she gawked. The basement was almost as big as the warehouse itself; lining the walls were various weapons, exercise bars, posters, and runes. On one side of the room was a training mat with a matagama design. Across the room, a mat with the same design had a training bag hanging above it along with weights scattered all throughout the room. On the wall directly across from the elevator was a lacrima case with four swords of varying size. A Short sword; a Long sword; a Broadsword; and a Great sword. There a few burn marks around the room but they weren't as noticeable.

"Wow Naruto...this is incredible."

"Thank you. I've been using this area as a place to give train Natsu and give him a definitive fighting style. As of yet he doesn't have one. He's way too stubborn for his own good."

"I'm surprised the place hasn't burned down yet. That means you must be doing something right." Cana said crossing her arms underneath her shapely C-cup breasts.

"He's mostly just building up his muscles. It's actually quite irritating." Naruto stated, rubbing his temples.

"You ever train anyone else?"

"Well Elfman and Gray have been asking me to."

"Are you gonna let them train with you?"

"Oh I don't know...Natsu by himself is a headache. Elfman's starting to go through some sort of phase and Gray is too moody for a kid his age."

Cana smirked at him. "So that's a yes then."

"You know me so well already Cana-chan" Naruto said looking up at the ceiling. They looked at each other and started laughing.

* * *

**Time skip: 7 months later/S-class trials**

"Natsu you have to at least bite your food" a worried Lisanna said tiredly.

"Forget it Lisanna, garbage breath here will never listen if it interrupts his alone time."

Natsu stopped inhaling his ramen and glared at Gray, pressing his forehead against Gray's.

"What did you say icicle dick?"

Gray pushed Natsu back "You heard me flamebrain"

"Oi, you two" a voice called out.

Both boys froze and turned around slowly. They started shuddering when they noticed the angry look on Naruto's face.

"I thought I told you to be training bright and early"

"S-sorry Naruto-sensei "

"W-we'll be leaving now"

They then turned around and ran out of the guild, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

"You know that neither of them made it this year Naruto, why push them so hard?" a voice asked from behind.

Naruto turned to look at Gildarts and sighed, "If they even want to think about becoming S-class, then they have to be completely serious. They need to be ready for when Kuro Yoake decides to make their next move. I won't take inexperienced and immature mages with me on the jobs I take." Gildarts noticed a hint of vengeance in his voice and sighed.

'So you're still looking for him huh Naruto?' Gildarts said looking at Naruto sadly.

"Well we certainly won't be taking anyone who isn't qualified to be S-class today now will we?" He said trying to lighten the mood.

Naruto looked up at him and grinned. "Of course not old man, now let's head out."

* * *

Gray looked back to see Naruto and Gildarts walking out of the guild. He chose not to ask them where they were going in fear that Naruto still might be angry. Natsu, of course, wasn't that smart and chose to shout to the both of them "FIGHT ME!"

Gray shook his head as Naruto and Gildarts looked at each other, nodded and stood back to back. They looked at Natsu and made a 'come hither' motion with their hands. Natsu grinned in victory and launched at them shouting,

**"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIS-"**

Naruto and Gildarts each cocked their arm back and launched a punch at Natsu knocking him out immediately.

Gray walked up to the fallen Natsu and dragged him back to the guild, not caring about the growing bruises on the dragon slayer's body.

"I swear those two are gonna give me a lot of migraines in the future, in fact I feel one coming on now" Naruto said rubbing his temples. 'Woah, I get the feeling I've heard that before...'

* * *

Ryukoshi sneezed. '**Someone's thinking about me.' **He then grinned pervertedly, **'I hope it's Grandine hmhmhmhm.' **He shuddered with excitement as he walked down the scale-walled hallway.

* * *

"Oi master, where are we even going?" One very irritated Mirajane asked to the guild master who was sitting in a lawn chair on the top deck.

"You'll know when we get there now quit whining and leave me to my tanning" an irate guild master said, grumbling.

"You said that over an hour ago and it doesn't even look like we've moved at all!" Cana shouted at the guild master as well.

Makarov then got up, frustrated that his tanning was interrupted but grinned perversely down at the sweating girls on the ship's deck. He then pointed out at the horizon and said, "There is where we're going you spoiled brats. Welcome to Tenroujima!"

Erza, Mirajane, and Cana turn around and stare in awe of the giant island they were rapidly approaching. The large tree was a menacing sight, but it also gave off a comforting feeling to the fairies as well.

"I will now explain the rules of this first section of the exam. There are three passageways, each of which has an S-class mage waiting at the end of their tunnels. Upon reaching these mages, they will challenge you to a duel of their choice. If you pass their test you will be given a map where you will only have 7 minutes to reach the next destination. If you do not reach the destination in the allotted time frame, or you do not pass the mage's test, you will be disqualified. Do you understand the rules as I have stated them to you?" Makarov said stoically to the three girls.

Each girl nodded in response and took on a took on a fighting stance.

"At the end of these tunnels are Gildarts, Laxus and Naruto. Not necessarily in that order. You may reach the island in anyway you deem necessary. Now are you ready?...BEGIN!"

At the sound of Makarov's shout, the three girls leapt off the ship, each using their respective magics to get to the island. Mirajane reached the island first, ignoring the master's warning about which mage was where, and traveled through the center tunnel. This caused the tunnel to close.

'Now I can payback that bastard Laxus for calling me weak before.' Was Mirajane's only thought flying through the tunnel in her satan soul form. Erza was the next one to get to the island, deciding to go through the first tunnel.

'If what Master says is true then it's possible I might be fighting Gildarts.' At this she shuddered and continued moving. 'Not a happy thought but I'll try my best anyway.'

Cana was the last one to get the island therefore went through the tunnel to the right. 'I have a bad feeling about this tunnel, but I can't give up now.'

* * *

Mira landed at the entrance to the cave, kneeling. She stood up grinning at the immense amount of power emanating from inside.

"Well I was expecting Laxus, but this turned out to be much better." Mirajane said looking down from the cave entrance at a grinning Naruto.

"You say that now, but you know there's no way I'm going down as easily as you might think." Naruto called up to Mirajane as she was standing on her platform.

It was then that she grinned from ear to ear and dispelled her **Satan Soul**. "I've been preparing for this moment since you beat me that last time. This won't go the same way. I've got a new trump card and it will beat you for sure!" She yelled at him.

"Oh?" Naruto asked showing his elongated fangs. "Then does that mean you're gonna go all out this time?"

"You bet your ass I am and you better do the same now let's get this party started baby!" She called out getting into a fighting stance.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What did you just call me?"

Mira's eyes widened as she realized her slip up. "S-shut up damn you. Let's go **SATAN SOUL: SITRI!"**

As she yelled this she was enveloped in a bright light and smoke. When the smoke cleared Mirajane stood there but instead of her regular demon Take-over, she was silver with dark blue markings lining the sides of her body. Two large horns protruded from the sides of her head and curved downwards to frame her face. A large high-collared cloak was wrapped around her as if it was her skin. Her body also took on the form of Mirajane had she been much older. Naruto's nose bled a little before he wiped it away quickly so as Mira wouldn't catch him.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting _that_, but will it be enough to make me use my **Dragon Slayer magic**?" He grinned taking off his jacket and sealed his sword away with a few runes. To which Mira received a much bigger nosebleed.

"You can damn well bet your sexy ass it can!"

"Mira you're doing it again..." Naruto called out.

"DAMMIT!"

She flew at him, ready to tear him apart but he merely sidestepped and jabbed her ribcage. She fell to her knees and attempted to get back up but Naruto swept her legs from underneath her. He landed on top of her and aimed a punch at her face but she blocked it and managed to blast him off of her with a well-aimed beam of silver magic.

She got up sightly panting from exertion. "That spell was meant for long-range but it worked out just fine." She stood up holding her left forearm as she stared into the mist. When it cleared she realized he wasn't there.

"You rely too much on your eyes _Mira-chan_." He said from behind her.

"Shit!" She yelled jumping out of the way.

"Too late." He extended his arm and began charging a spell. A magic circle appeared in front of his hand before exerting a blast of light blue energy **_"_Dragon Spear"**.

The sharp spear of magic energy shot straight towards Mira, her eyes widening as it got closer.

"Dammit, **SOUL EXTINCTION !**_" _She shouted, hoping that her spell would intercept his. It did so but only some of the attack was negated. One spark of energy made it past and struck Mira as she tried to jump out of the way of the shockwave. She cried out in pain and made to fly away but Naruto appeared right next to her and roundhouse kicked her in her side. He then grabbed her by her arm and swung her over his shoulder onto the ground. She groaned as he lifted her up as to look in her eyes.

"I'm impressed you made it this far Mirajane. You lasted longer than our last fight, but you still have much to learn." He spoke softly into her ear. He then let her down on the ground slowly.

"Damn you Naruto" She spat out. "I'm not so weak that I'd lose to a punk like you!"

"Oh yeah? Then PROVE IT!" He shouted throwing her in front of him. She grunted and got up, staring at him furiously.

"Don't you dare belittle me Naruto. Fight me with your all dammit."

Naruto looked at her serenely.

"You aren't going to say anything?" She asked, silently preparing a spell.

"I don't need to. Show me you aren't weak Mirajane. With this last attack we will finish it."

"Tch. You got it, punk." She grinned, putting her arms in front of her. Putting all of her strength into the spell, she yelled **"SHINIGAMI'S WRATH!"**

A large violet and skeletal scythe raced towards Naruto, his eyes widening as he felt the immense amount of power flowing off the demonic blade.

'S-she summoned the Shinigami's scythe?! I don't believe it. It looks Like I don't have a choice but to use _that_.

As the scythe came closer, Naruto took a deep breath and shouted out his spell.

**"GRAND PHOTON DISRUPTION!"** Pushing a ton of power into his negating spell, he was surprised when it didn't work, as the scythe cut through his attack and, if possible, came towards him much faster.

"Shit" Was all he could say as he grabbed the scythe with his sword arm, heavily damaging the cells inside his arm, but successfully destroying the deadly spell. The heat from the spell negating creating a mist to form around him.

"What the hell? How did you stop my attack?!" Mirajane shouted.

The mist cleared and her eyes widened. For Naruto had his arm held out...covered in cracked scales.

'It seems my scales weren't strong enough. Damn, Porlyusica is gonna be pissed.' Naruto sighed.

"Perks of being a dragon Mira. I'll give you credit, that spell was strong enough to break though my dragon scales."

'Hell yeah!' Mira thought. A chibi version of herself in her mind was laughing evilly.

"However..."

"Huh?" Mira looked up.

"I don't want you to use that spell unless as an absolute last resort." Naruto continued.

"What? Why the hell not?" Mira shouted, trying to get up but cringed and stood on one knee.

"That's why, right there. You can barely control this new form, and carelessly pushing all your energy into an attack that you also can't completely control might kill you. That or the demon might try to take you over. I want you to understand that you need to be careful alright?" He said while getting down to his knees to look her in the eyes.

Mira looked down, his words hit home. She knew she couldn't control her inner demon all the time but...

"In fact.."

Mira looked up, tears forming in her eyes.

"I want you to practice your control over these. Don't look at this as an obstacle, see it as an opportunity to get stronger."

Mira nodded. "Thank you...Naruto-kun..."

Naruto grinned and stood up and began walking back to the entrance of the cave, then he looked over his shoulder and saw Mirajane still sitting there.

"Oh and Mira-chan?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

He grinned again, this time so that his eyes closed.

"You passed."

Mira blinked. "Huh?"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

A blast of lightning made it's way towards Erza. She requiped to her speed armor, enabling her to dodge the lightning bolt.

"Lucky shot Scarlet, but that armor won't help you for long." Laxus stated cockily.

"You want to try out that theory Laxus?" Erza said, requipping a different sword. She then held it backhanded and crouched. "It seems that I should end this fight now, it has been dragging on for some time now."

Laxus's eyes widened, 'That stance...'

"He's been training you too hasn't he Erza..." He growled out.

"No actually, I learned this style by watching him train when we were on a job together." She then squatted down and launched herself at Laxus, spinning midair and creating a tornado around her. **"Cyclone!"**

Laxus brought up his arms to defend. There was a flash of light.

* * *

"It looks like I'm the only one here Naruto-kun" Mira said as Naruto set her down on a rock. Makarov appeared in a flash a second later.

"I see you passed Mira-chan." Mira nodded.

"The others should be coming in a few seconds." Makarov continued.

Mira stared at him "How do you know that?"

Naruto and Makarov looked at each other then showed her the small earpiece in Makarov's ear and the small mic attached to Naruto's headphones.

"We've been communicating with these since we got on the island." Naruto said to her as she looked at the small earpiece.

"Oi! Jiji I'm back."

All heads turned to see Gildarts walking towards them with Cana on his shoulder and Laxus and Erza by his side,

"Eh?" Was all that came from Gildarts next as he suddenly found himself pinned against the wall, a blade pointed directly at his face.

"Oi Gildarts what the hell did you do to Cana? You were supposed to just test her." Naruto growled out, killing intent leaking across the field.

Gildarts sweatdropped nervously and raised one of hs hands to defend his neck. "Hold on now Naruto she's just passed out I didn't kill her."

He then placed her on the ground, sitting up against a rock. Naruto looked at her and placed his hand near her forehead. He sent a pulse of magic to her and walked back over to Makarov.

"She'll wake up soon but it seems she passed out from magic exertion" he said to the short guild master. Makarov nodded and turned to Erza.

"Congratulations on passing this time Erza, I hear you used a new technique against him. Very well thought out." he said with approval.

Erza blushed and smiled "t-thank you Master."

Mira looked over and saw Naruto snickering at Laxus who was grumbling about cheating armor girls.

"Oi you loser, how come you had to use a last minute attack to get one over on Laxus? Maybe you aren't as skilled as you thought." Mira grinned at Erza.

"What was that you goth bitch?" Erza shouted slamming her forehead against Mira's.

"You must be deaf too bitch" Mira glared at Erza. Sparks forming between their eyes.

"Knock it off you two" Naruto said pushing them apart.

Naruto turned and walked over to the group of S-class mages.

As soon as he turned his back however, Mira and Erza started fighting again.

"You think of a challenge for them yet old man?" Laxus said..

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?!" The short guild master shouted. Fuming, he turned around with his back facing the other three mages.

"Four hundred something times I believe" Naruto said nonchalantly.

Makarov grumbled about disobedient teenagers and started stroking his mustache. "Yes I did actually come up with a challenge, but there was no need to."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Look, Cana-chan there can barely stand and even if Mira denies it, she's exhausted her mana." Makarov answered.

Naruto and Laxus looked over at Mira who, on closer inspection was indeed breathing rather harshly. She glared one more time at Erza then, as she tried to take a step towards her, she fell on one knee.

"MIRA!" Erza shouted catching her before she could fall over. "Master what's wrong with her?"

"I'm fine" Mira said glaring at Erza.

Makarov stared at her. " My dear I mu-"

"Stand up Mira." Naruto said cutting him off.

Mira grinned and stood up shakily. "See? I can still fight!"

**"Photon Dragon's Iron Fist"** Naruto said plunging his magic coated fist into Mira's stomach.

She keeled over and held onto her stomach wide-eyed and glaring daggers at Naruto.

"You can barely stand my weakest attack Mirajane. I'm not going to have you risk your life over some stupid pride. You made it this far, be glad about that. But this is as far as you go." Naruto said looking down at her.

"Hey hey don't you think you're being a bit rough Naruto?" Erza asked angrily.

"I can still fight dammit, something like that isn't gonna kill me."

Laxus snorted. "Yeah right you can't even stand up."

"Listen to Naruto, Mira."

"You too Gildarts?" Mira said defeated.

"It's rough, but he has your best interests at heart. I'm afraid you'll have to try again next year after you heal." Makarov answered.

Mira looked between everyone standing around her and finally gave in sighing in spite of herself.

"I'll win next year for sure"

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"I told you already Natsu, Erza was the only one to make it to S-class this year." Naruto said for what felt like the hundredth time. "You really need to pay attention."

"You know he won't Naruto, it's useless to persuade him." Gray commented dodging an attack from Elfman.

**"BEAST SOU-"**

"No magic Elfman, this exercise is meant for you to train your physical capabilities. Do it again." Naruto called out from the stands.

Elfman nodded and jumped back. He closed his eyes and sat in the lotus position.

"Breathe slowly and listen to the Earth. What is she telling you?" Naruto said, making his voice sound like he was right next to Elfman.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other and moved in circles around the Take-over mage. Gray slid to his left and launched in the air, bringing his foot down onto Elfman. The white haired youth then lifted his arm to block and shouted,

"ABOVE!"

"Good" Naruto nodded. "Listen again, she's not done talking yet."

Natsu looked at Naruto. He noddd and Natsu flew head-on at Elfman. The mage grinned and began yelling as he punched the ground where Elfman was only a few seconds ago. He had jumped out of the way, only for Natsu to give away his intention before he reached him.

"Natsu!" Naruto called out, "You gave away your position, you're supposed to attack silently. Switch places with Elfman."

"AWWWWWWWW" Natsu whined loudly.

"Quit your whining flamebrain and get in position."

As Natsu stomped over to the middle of the field, Gildarts appeared next to Naruto.

Neither said a word, but chose to instead watch as Natsu failed to predict when Gray and Elfman would attack him over and over again. With each time, Naruto calling out for Natsu to do it again. Finally Gildarts spoke after about 20 minutes.

"They're getting better, but what's the point of having them listen to the sounds, they won't have time to do that during a real fight?"

"Two reasons actually. One, because they're quiet for once." Gildarts chuckled. "And two, because their hearing is heightened for a short period of time. If one can master waiting patiently and listening to the sounds of the Earth, they'd realize that all living things are connected. The Earth tells many things, if you're willing to listen." Naruto said sagely.

Gildarts blinked. "Sometimes I forget you're just a teenager Namekian."

"It's Namikaze" He corrected. "Namekians are a powerful species of green aliens that can stretch and regenerate."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing, forget about it."

* * *

**Planet Namek**

Piccolo sneezed. 'Someone must be talking about me...'

**"DIE FRIEZA!" **The shout from the Saiyan prince brought Piccolo back to the fight at hand.

"Pitiful monkey, you cannot hope to defeat me."

* * *

"Alright Natsu, that's enough!" Naruto called out, seeing Natsu finally block a punch without taking off his blindfold.

"YOSH! I'm the best dragon slayer ever!"

"Is that a challenge squirt?"

Natsu sweatdropped.

"I-I can beat you Naruto-nii!" he shouted.

"Please, you can't even beat me lizardlungs, how do you expect to beat the second strongest mage in the guild?" Gray sneered.

"Put your clothes back on Gray" The blonde dragon slayer said sweatdropping at his student.

"NARUTO IS A REAL MAN!" Came Elfman's shout.

Naruto sweatdropped again.

"Alright guys, go back inside, we're done with this exercise today."

Natsu cheered and ran back inside with Gray and Elfman following closely behind.

Naruto sighed and laid down on the grass.

'It's almost time for Mystogan to be back haha. Then the three of us can finally go on a mission again. It's been too long.'

He lifted his headphones to his ears and turned them on.

_Pompeii _starts playing

_Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o [x8]_

_I was left to my own devices_  
_Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_  
_In the city that we love_  
_Great clouds roll over the hills_  
_Bringing darkness from above_

Naruto smiled lifting a golden ball of magic in his hands.

_But if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_Nothing changed at all?_  
_And if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_You've been here before?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

He laid his hand back down and closed his eyes.

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_  
_In your pose as the dust settled around us_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_  
_In the city that we love_  
_Great clouds roll over the hills_  
_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_Nothing changed at all?_  
_And if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_You've been here before?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o [x4]_

_Oh where do we begin?_  
_The rubble or our sins?_  
_Oh oh where do we begin?_  
_The rubble or our sins?_

Cana walked out of the guild to see Naruto laying down on the grass listening to his headphones.

She smiled and laid down next to him and watched the clouds also listening to his music.

It was quite loud.

_And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)_  
_In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)_  
_Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)_  
_Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)_

_But if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_Nothing changed at all?_  
_And if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_You've been here before?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

_Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o [x8]_

The song ended and Naruto opened his eyes. He turned his head and smiled at Cana.

"Hey Cana-chan"

"How was training?" She asked.

"They're getting better, but Natsu needs to work on being silent. Igneel raised him too brashly." Naruto said with a sigh.

"It's Natsu, what did you expect?" she laughed.

"I'm going to make him S-class one day. But for now, it's almost time for me to go on my job." Naruto said determined.

Cana frowned. "What was it again?"

"We're taking down a dark guild that has ties to Kuro Yoake. The magic council sent this to my team specifically."

"That sounds dangerous. Are you sure you're going to be able to keep it together for this job?" She said looking straight into his eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I have to do this Cana-chan."

"Can you promise me something then?"

"What's that?" He said pulling her on top of him.

"Come back safe"

Naruto smiled.

"I'll always come back dattebayo"

* * *

"What's on your mind Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up from his ramen to see the guild master looking at him from his seat on the bar counter.

"Just thinking about the job."

Makarov nodded. "I see"

"Actually master, I want Ivan to come with us on this mission."

"And why is that exactly?" Came the drawling voice of Ivan Dreyar from behind the counter.

"I get the feeling our team won't be enough for this job, and we're going to need someone who has a lot of experience dealing with dark guilds. You were the most likely choice." Naruto said without looking up.

"Clearly."

Laxus appeared in the seat next to Naruto.

"Mystogan's back."

"Yeah I felt it a while ago." The dragon prince replied.

One by one, mages began to fall asleep in the guild, with Erza and Mira being the last ones to fall.

"You could just walk in like a normal person, no one's gonna try and remove your mask ya know." Naruto sighed.

"I can't take that chance." The cloaked man answered.

"Whatever, you just like a big entrance Mysty" Laxus said sneering.

"Here's your ticket, be at the train station at 7:30 tomorrow morning. It's gonna take a few days to get to Ochiba no Machi." Naruto said, handing Mystogan his ticket. He began to turn around when Naruto stopped him.

"Why don't you stick around for a while, you don't have anywhere else to go right?"

"I can't be se-"

"Stay in the top floor then. No one but the S-class mages are allowed up there." Laxus replied.

Mystogan thought for a second before walking upstairs. A few seconds after he was well hidden, everyone in the guild began to wake up.

"Mystogan came didn't he?" Erza asked.

"Yeah but he's gone now." Naruto said.

"Dammit why does he have to put us to sleep every time?!" Mira shouted.

"When you get stronger you can ask him" Laxus sneered.

Mira grit her teeth. "Wanna try saying that again punk?"

Suddenly the front doors to the guild burst open.

"LOOK EVERYONE I FOUND A DRAGON EGG!" the pink haired dragon slayer yelled at the top of his lungs.

...

...

...

"Huh?"

* * *

As everyone began laughing and smiling watching the little blue cat now named Happy, fly around Natsu's head, Cana slid into the seat next to Naruto.

"I've changed my mind Naruto-kun"

"About what?"

She turned her head and looked him dead in his eyes.

"I'm going with you"

* * *

**Thank you everyone for being so patient with me. I know I've taken way too long to update this and I wasn't expecting to take this long either actually but ya know, stuff happens. I'm actually quite happy with this chapter and I hope you guys are too.**

**Read and review!**

**Ochiba no Machi: town of the falling leaves**


End file.
